Dispensing packages in the present art have been used to dispense cosmetic cream or solid stick products to the axillae of the user. These packages typically have a tubular container body which holds the internal components and a charge of a cosmetic cream product, for example, which can be either an antiperspirant or a deodorant. The product is dispensed from an interior chamber located below the applicating surface through one or more orifices in the applicating surface due to the pressure exerted on the charge by an elevator. The elevator defines the bottom of the interior chamber which changes as the elevator axially moves towards the applicating surface. The elevator is usually advanced by a drive element which either rotates a feed screw or rotates with respect to a feed screw, causing the feed screw to advance. The feed screw, or a nut engaged with the feed screw, is affixed to the underside of the elevator, causing the elevator to advance and impel or extrude the cosmetic product through the orifices. As long as the drive element is rotated, product will be dispensed at a uniform rate in a generally continuous fashion.
When a cream product is dispensed at a uniform rate, the user may not be able to visually judge the proper amount of deodorant or antiperspirant which should be applied to each underarm, much less dispense this amount on an ephemeral basis with any degree of precision. Applying too much deodorant results in product waste and staining of clothes, while applying too little deodorant prevents efficacious results from being obtained. Furthermore, when too much product is used at one time, excess product will remain on the applicating surface creating a soiled and messy appearance.
Dispensers normally require two-handed operation, one hand to hold the body of the container, and one hand to rotate the hand wheel with respect to the body. This makes it inconvenient to dispense additional product when holding the dispenser near the axillae. It is even more difficult to use the dispenser to apply deodorant or antiperspirant products to the axillae while wearing clothing, if two-handed operation is required.